Uchiha Christmas awesome style
by Imaru Mi Amore
Summary: Itachi decides that he wants to spend some family time with Sasuke during Christmas. But, when they realize they must go after him, craziness ensues. Probably crack...
1. Capítulo 1

Well I guess you could call this a sequel to Uchiha Meeting awesome style, but you can still read this if you haven't read that. It's kind of disconnected. Anyways, this is going to be multi-chaptered also. I guess writing _Useless _wasn't completely useless if it got me back into a writing mood XD! Haha get it! I made a joke!...Ok not funny...

Summary: Itachi decides that he wants to spend some family time with Sasuke during Christmas. But when they realize they must go after him, craziness ensues. Probably crack...

**Warning: **Cussing words, sexual themes, and whatever...

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is that Shonen Jump magazine I bought at our book fair...

* * *

_Kisame POV_

He was acting strange again.... The only other time he acted like this was before-

Oh, shit. It's coming again. I can feel it. He obviously didn't learn his lesson from before.

I was sitting in our hideout watching some very calming Food Network when Itachi came into the room and sat abruptly next to me. It was the morning of December 1st and I was well aware of the upcoming holiday. He asked for the remote and I hastily tossed it to him. He turned the channel to some boring ass History Channel marathon. _Great_ I thought unhappily.

"I have another proposition for you." he said indifferently.

"Oh no!" I said surprising him slightly, "I'm not doing this again! You remember how much trouble we got in last time we went to visit your little brother. A LOT! So I say no before you even ask! Humph..." I said as I plopped myself back on the couch. I had unknowingly stood up during my rant.

Itachi's look of absolute hatred and malice scared me to death. I always forget about his silent temper! And I seemed to have struck a nerve. Damn, I was finished for sure now!

"You have no choice." he said regaining control of his emotions.

"But Itachiiiiii..." I whined trying to take the childish way out of it. But the only thing I got was a look from Itachi that screamed 'You're a fucking retard.'

"It'll be fun like last time." He said his stoic tone not corresponding with the words. I just stared out the window into the snowy landscape. I guess it won't be that bad. If his little brother's friends are there, it's sure to be fun. I'd never spent Christmas with a real family before, unless you consider the Akatsuki a family.

"Ok..." I muttered not wanting to acknowledge the fact that I had given into Itachi _again_. His mouth formed itself into an uncharacteristic smile. Itachi, _smiling_?! I was in some deep shit now!

"We should be leaving soon." _Leaving_! Didn't we _just decide_ this trip, like, 5 seconds ago?! This guy had to be out of his mind!

"What?!" I said, inwardly scolding myself at my pitiful tone.

"Let's pack." He said ignoring my outburst. He walked back to our shared quarters and I could hear him shuffling around. I let out a heavy sigh and changed the Channel to the best channel in the universe, Funimation, which the author prays every night one day she'll be able to get.

I hoped Itachi wouldn't noticed I hadn't followed him. But, all my hopes and dreams were shattered when Itachi poked his head out the door.

"Come pack." He said a bit more forcefully and I soon scrambled into the room.

_Damn Uchiha._

* * *

"Itachi-senpai and Kisame-senpai aren't staying for Christmas?" Tobi whined as we stood at the door with our luggage surrounding us getting ready to leave the hideout.

"Yes." Pain said simply. _This_ time we'd made sure the guy wouldn't come after us with promises of death.

"Just until the New Year." I said trying to comfort the sensitive missing-nin.

"That's too loooooooooong!" He whined some more. Hidan growled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Damn, Tobi, you're so fuckin' weak!" The exotic-eyed man said looking angry. Tobi cowered in fear behind Deidara.

"Deidara-senpai, help me!" He sobbed, clinging desperately to Deidara. He just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Tobi..." He muttered, highly annoyed by the little- well, _actually_ pretty normal sized immature blob of a man.

"_Hey lay off on Tobi..._" Light Zetsu said earning death glares from everyone excluding Konan who could seriously care less.

"**I'll handle this**," Dark Zetsu said making the light side's expression look even sadder.

"_Sorry_" He stuttered shyly. I rolled my eyes. Such a baby...

"Ok, well we're leaving" I said, eager to get going. They walked out and the door was slammed obnoxiously behind them.

"Happy now, Itachi?" I asked angrily as we walked in the freezing cold.

"No, we still haven't had Christmas with my little brother now have we?" He said coldly. I scowled.

_Merry Christmas_, I thought dejectedly as I quickened my steps to keep up with him.

* * *

The following chapters are sure to be longer.I have to thank Akane-hime for even asking about a sequel. If it wasn't for her this idea this idea would've never even sprouted. THANKS A LOT :D! Kind of boring but it'll get more interesting. Read & Review Please!! Bai Bai!


	2. Capítulo 2

Back again... Though Christmas is over I still thought I should finish this...

Anime girl122- Thanks a lot for the review! You actually inspired me to write again...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these people...

* * *

We walked. And walked. And walked some more until my poor little feetsies were down to the bone. But, Itachi pressed on as if I was invisible, not even acknowledging my existence.

Ok, well he did say _Don't touch me_ like 4 times but that doesn't count! He's mean. :insert girly pout:

We FINALLY stopped in Kusa, and believe you me it took a hell of a lot of whining to get Itachi to finally stop.

We decided to camp right next to the hotel for fear of being recognized as Akatsuki. Now, some unknown force had possessed Itachi to not bring his own tent, so we had to share one.

Usually I would've taken this oppurtunity to molest Itachi whole-heartedly. _Everyone _knows how much he needs it. But, with the fact that he had been a big ass the whole trip and I was really tired, I really didn't want to sleep anywhere near him.

He layed down adjacent to me, not even saying goodnight.

I just lay there thinking of all the fun things we could do for Christmas.

"Kisame?" asked Itachi quietly.

"Hmm." I grunted in response.

"Does Sasuke... like me?" He said calmly. My eye twitched slightly.

There were so many meanings and answers to that question that I didn't even want to consider. How was I supposed to know?! It's been 2 years since we'd last seen him! Who knows?

I just shrugged. His eyes narrowed.

"That's not an answer."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"I mean... do you think he still hates me?"

"Yes." I said thinking the truth would be the best answer.

"What?" He said sitting up to look at me. I think he was suprised by my bluntness.

"He probably still acts the same." I said to reassure him a bit.

"Ok." And there was no more conversation after that.

_What a wierdo._

* * *

We woke up and got dressed and started packing up and all that crap. But, as we were about to leave a razzled and harrassed looking messenger stopped them. He had a scroll in his violently shaking hands and looked like he was about to wet himself.

"F-F-F-For I-I-Itachi and K-K-Kisame?" He said holding the scroll out to them.

"Yes, that's us." Itachi snatched the scroll from the scared looking man. The boy jet before we could do anything to him though.

Itachi read over the scroll twice and just shook his head as he handed it to me. It went a little like this:

**Itachi! Kisame! Tobi misses you so so sooooo much! Why didn't you take Tobi? Why'd you leave him with all these mean bad people. Is it because Tobi gave Kisame's flowers to Itachi to Zetsu on accident? Or is Itachi mad that Tobi replaced Itachi's nail polish with paint? TOBI IS SORRY!!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**-Tobi (The GOOD Boy!)**

Fuck off

-Hidan

**Itachi, Kisame I expect you home by January 1st. I already have missions in line for you there. So don't get too wasted. Merry Christmas & Happy New Year. Don't destroy Konoha without me.**

**-Pein**

I'm kind of glad you guys are gone. Gives me more time with Pein. I hope you guys aren't together. Your last little so-called visit to Itachi's brother was a waste of time. Oh, and Itachi you need a girlfriend. Unless you're gay then you need a boyfriend. And that excludes your little brother. Don't come back.

-Konan (Who agrees with Hidan)

**So Kawaii!!! Sasuke is so CUTE! You should bring him home and he can be our pet. He'll shut Tobi up at least. Oh, and Konan's totally trying to get rid of us all without the iron fist of Itachi. You might come back to an empty hideout and a naked Konan at this rate... Come back! Please!!**

**-Deidara (Who agrees with Tobi kind of)**

Don't come back.

-Kakuzu

**I kind of miss you Kisame. You were the only person who was really nice to me. Everyone's just so mean to me now! especially Konan... She even kicked me out of MY room! Christmas won't be the same without you! Itachi, you need to be a little bit nicer if you ask me. I'M NOT A VEGETARIAN FOR GOD'S SAKE! That's EVIL!**

**-Zetsu**

Zetsu, shut the Fuck up. I see the Akatsuki's worse without me.

-Sasori's Ghost (I totally pwn Casper)

_Wow_, I thought laughing.

_What a bunch of fucking retards._

_

* * *

_

We finally arrived at the meeting place of Sasuke's team and were suprised to see a more Mature version of the pink-haired witch and blonde idiot. Sasuke wasn't there but some dark haired blob of boring was.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"He's at Orochimaru's hideout." Sakura said sadly as the blonde's face fell.

Our eyes widened simultaneously in disbelief.

"What?!" We both said. We fuckin' PASSED that snake's hideout forever ago! And we did stay at least 10 miles aways from the place on Itachi's request.

"If you're going to look for Sasuke, can we come with you?" Naruto piped up his eyes shining.

"Fine." Itachi said not even consulting me. My head shot towards his way.

"WHAT?!" I said disbelieving. His mouth formed into a devious smirk.

"We'll bring Christmas to my little brother with all his annoying little friends in tow. Friends he's obviously trying to get rid of." I smiled

_Itachi, you sneaky bastard._

* * *

Yays to second chapter! This is really fun! I have quite a bit planned for this little piece... I still love Sai though... Hope you liked it! ばいばい！


End file.
